pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Good Golly, Miss Molly
| format = 7", 45rpm | recorded = October 15, 1956 J&M Studio, New Orleans, Louisiana | studio = | venue = | genre = Rock and roll | length = | label = Specialty (Cat. no. 624) | writer = John Marascalco, Robert "Bumps" Blackwell | producer = Robert "Bumps" Blackwell | prev_title = Keep A-Knockin' | prev_year = 1957 | next_title = Ooh! My Soul | next_year = 1958 }} "Good Golly, Miss Molly" is a hit rock 'n' roll song first recorded in 1956 by the American musician Little Richard and released in January 1958 as Specialty single 624 and next in July 1958 on Little Richard. The song, a jump blues, was written by John Marascalco and producer Robert "Bumps" Blackwell. Although it was first recorded by Little Richard, Blackwell produced another version by the Valiants, who imitated the fast first version recorded by Little Richard, not released at this time. Although the Valiants' version was released first (in 1957), Little Richard had the hit, reaching #4. Like all his early hits, it quickly became a rock 'n' roll standard and has subsequently been recorded by hundreds of artists. The song is ranked #94 on the Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Song origin Little Richard first heard the phrase "Good golly, Miss Molly" from a Southern DJ named Jimmy Pennick. He modified the lyrics into the more suggestive "Good golly, Miss Molly/You sure like to ball." Little Richard himself later claimed that he took Ike Turner's piano intro from his influential 1951 rock and roll song "Rocket 88," and used it for "Good Golly, Miss Molly." "I always liked that record," Richard recalled, "and I used to use the riff in my act, so when we were looking for a lead-in to 'Good Golly, Miss Molly', I did that and it fit." Little Richard Specialty recording sessions July 30, 1956: J&M Studio, New Orleans Supervised by Bumps Blackwell. Personnel: * Little Richard - vocal, piano with: * Lee Allen - tenor saxophone * Alvin "Red" Tyler - baritone saxophone * Roy Eustis Montrell - guitar * Frank Fields - leader, bass * Earl Palmer - drums One take and one false start from this session were released in 1989 on Little Richard Specialty Sessions (Ace Records sets) as fast versions. October 15, 1956: J&M Studio, New Orleans Supervised by Art Rupe. Personnel: * Little Richard - vocal, piano with: * Lee Allen - tenor saxophone * Alvin Tyler - baritone saxophone * Roy Eustis Montrell - guitar * Frank Fields - bass * Earl Palmer - leader, drums At least ten takes were recorded. Take 9 was selected as master for single and album of 1958. Three other takes were released in 1989 on Little Richard Specialty Sessions (Ace Records sets). Little Richard later studio recording sessions After leaving Specialty Records Little Richard returned to "Good Golly, Miss Molly" many times. In particularly, he recorded this song: * Circa December 1964 for Vee-Jay Records, released on Little Richard's Greatest Hits * In December 1965 for Modern Records, released on The Wild and Frantic Little Richard * In January 25, 1967 for Okeh Records, released on Little Richard's Greatest Hits: Recorded Live! May, 1970, private recording made at the Boston Tea Party, was officially released by Shout! Records , in the 2000s. * Circa late 1972 for the film Let the Good Times Roll, released by Bell Records circa May 1973 as single Bell-1780 without flip and on double LP Let the Good Times Roll (Original Soundtrack) * In August 1976 for K-tel International, released on Little Richard Live These are studio recordings. Other versions In November 1962 Jerry Lee Lewis released the single "Good Golly Miss Molly" (Sun 382), reissued on compilation album Breathless (1967) and on Rockin' Rhythm & Blues (1969). Creedence Clearwater Revival recorded the song in 1969 on their Bayou Country album with slightly changed lyrics. References External links *500 Greatest Songs of All Time * Category:1958 singles Category:1964 singles Category:1966 singles Category:Songs written by John Marascalco Category:Songs written by Robert Blackwell Category:Little Richard songs Category:Bruce Springsteen songs Category:Creedence Clearwater Revival songs Category:Jerry Lee Lewis songs Category:Mitch Ryder songs Category:Song recordings produced by Robert Blackwell Category:1958 songs Category:Specialty Records singles Category:Okeh Records singles